1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable communication device, and more particularly to a portable communication device adapted to open and close a part attaching/detaching section as a case slides.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable communication device refers to a device though which a user can perform wireless communication with a counterpart while carrying it. Such portable communication devices include an HHP, a CT-2 cellular phone, a digital phone, a PCS phone, and a PDA, and are classified into various types according to their appearances. For example, wireless terminals are classified into a bar type, a flip type, a folder type, and a slide type according to their appearances. The above-listed conventional communication devices essentially include an antenna unit, a data input/output unit, and a data transmitting/receiving unit. It is apparent that a keypad and a touch screen through which data can be input by a pushing operation of a finger are generally used as the data input unit.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional bar type portable communication unit 1 includes a front case (not shown), a rear case 2, a battery cover 3, and a battery attaching/detaching section 4.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the battery cover 3 is detachably coupled to the rear case 2, and the rear case 2 opens or closes the battery attaching/detaching section 4 provided in the bar type portable communication unit 1 when the battery cover 3 is attached or detached.
A battery cover attaching apparatus of a portable communication device is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2009-0050837 (published on May 20, 2009).
However, according to the conventional bar type communication device, since a battery cover separately installed in the rear case should be separated to open or close a battery attaching/detaching section, manufacturing costs are increased and an assembling process becomes difficult due to an increase in the number of parts of the product. Further, it is difficult to make a design of a product appealing.
Thus, there exists a need to open or close a battery attaching/detaching section without using a conventional battery cover.